Animal Inside
by Orbiting Jupiter
Summary: Pan is incapable of achieving full super saiyan due to her lack of saiyan blood. What does she need? Obviously a sexually driven saiyan to bring out the animal inside of her. Read and experience the hot intensity of Trunks and Pan and the hilarity of Vegeta pushing them closer together.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Perspiration rolled down the contours of her body as she prepared herself for his next attack. The man was ruthless- he held nothing back. If she had been in any normal state of mind she would have conceded and allowed him the easy victory but her Saiyan pride didn't permit such things.

He eyed her up and down with a smirk playing at his lips. The room stank of her sweat, blood and tears, and he revelled in it. She could feel the excitement pulsate from within him. He had been locked in his house for so long that it was actually amazing how well he was managing to contain himself. He kept his level down to match her own weaker one and he graced her with time to breathe. He wanted her to last longer, he didn't want their battle to end quite yet.

Pan gasped and dropped to the floor of the gravity chamber. Colours flickered beyond her vision like a badly tuned television set. She felt as if she were picking up a transmission- like a power surge was invading the core of her being. She could hear him growling in the near distance. Something animalistic, hidden in the farthest corners of her mind, responded to his dulcet tones. It rumbled in her chest, it crackled like electricity around her ears, and then it died, abandoning her in a world swallowed by darkness.

* * *

"How many times have I told you not to push her so hard?" shrieked Bulma.

Pan groaned and rolled over, her arms sprawling over the mound of pillows she had been propped up on. Machines hummed in the background as Bulma carried on with her rant. Pan ignored both and enjoyed the sensation of silk beneath her sore limbs- her eyes firmly closed. This was not a fight she wanted to be any part of.

"I don't care what you tell me woman," snapped Vegeta.

The woman scoffed. Pan could almost imagine her flipping her blue hair over her shoulder. A trait her equally blue haired daughter had inherited honestly, "Oh you'll care what I tell you when we stop having sex."

And with that the door slammed. Pan kept her eyes closed, waiting for the second slam. Sure enough the door rattled abruptly as Vegeta departed after his wife to continue their argument. The yelling was loud but eventually grew muffled as they travelled down to the kitchen. Pan winced at the distinct sound of Vegeta asking for food and Bulma throwing a cast iron skillet at the wall.

The room Vegeta had brought her to wasn't heavily lit. In fact she could barely make out any of the furniture that was beyond the glow of the nightstand table lamp to her right. It was the scent of fresh rain and a mild manly musk that revealed to her where she was. Both smells were distinct to only one person. Trunks.

Pan inhaled deeply and sighed. She really did miss him; even if he was a self-indulgent, egotistical smart ass she couldn't help but wish she still had his insufferable company.

"Pan!"

Startled, Pan lifted herself from Trunks' sheets. Peering through his wall length window was a slender young girl with turquoise hair. She flew back and forth frantically. Pan rummaged through the drawer of the nightstand until she found remote control. There were several buttons and for a moment she couldn't remember for the life of her what any of them did.

"Pan!"

Pan pressed the first one which unlike the others was glossy and red. Instantly a concealed platform beneath the bed elevated. She couldn't help but laugh as she rose higher and higher.

"Pan!"

"Hold on Bra I'm trying to figure this out," said Pan as she pushed a couple more buttons all at once.

A section of ceiling flipped over to reveal a mirror large enough to reflect the bed.

Pan rolled her eyes in disgust, "He would have that."

One of her other button choices turned the stereo on, and another opened the doors of his walk in closet. The strangest though had to be when the bed started to vibrate uncontrollably.

Finally after a few more experimental button presses she managed to slid the window open like a shuttle door. Bra zoomed between the two shifting glass panels and crashed onto the bed.

"Took you long enough," she grumbled angrily as she straightened her hair and clothes.

Pan shrugged, "You could have used the door you know."

Bra dismissed the thought immediately.

"Who cares about that. You'll never guess who I just got off the phone with," she exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Guess."

"You said I'd never guess so why would I bother trying."

"Just guess!"

Pan slumped back against her pillows, "Goten?"

Bra shook her head, "Nope. Trunks!"

His name certainly caught her attention. She hesitated before speaking and then decided against it all together. Bra watched her expectantly- her face beaming.

"He's coming home Pan! Trunks is coming home!"

* * *

Vegeta sat in the living room flipping through television channels. His hearing sharpened at the sound of Bra squealing in delight. He listened carefully. So, his brat was coming home. Pan's voice joined Bra's though she didn't sound nearly as excited. And why was that? The two brats went everywhere together. They did everything together. They-

Then it dawned on him.

"No," he muttered to himself as he jumped from his seat and dashed to the kitchen.

Hanging on the refrigerator door was a tacky Calendar Bulma kept for recording things that were in his mind utterly useless. He prodded the strip of days proceeding the current day. His finger faltered. In his mind he did the calculations. He compared their ages. He compared their temperaments. He froze, rooted to the linoleum kitchen floor. They were both going to enter mating season. That's why no matter how much he trained her she couldn't achieve super Saiyan. Her Saiyan blood was waiting for Trunks. He was the only one who would be able to successfully make her transform.

"It makes perfect sense," he said with a faint smile.

Vegeta returned to his chair in the living room and reclined with his feet up. A second thought struck him.

"I should tell somebody right? That would be the _right_ thing to do," he said slowly.

He almost made it back to the kitchen before he imagined the sight of him explaining to Kakarot's brat that their kids were going to have sex and be mated. He then imagined the sight of Kakarot's brat and everyone else figuring it all out for themselves.

"Screw 'em," he grunted before settling back down in his chair with the television remote in his hand.

** Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will update as soon as I see some reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone gathered in the backyard of Bulma and Vegeta's house. Pan stood by herself anxiously anticipating Trunks' return. She couldn't figure out why she was so nervous. Surely three years apart wouldn't have changed their friendship in any way, right? Pan sighed and watched as her family and friends busied themselves in preparation for the party.

Gold and blue streamers hung from trees and ledges as did handmade paper lanterns courtesy of Pan's grandmother Chichi. It was all so beautiful with the sun shining and the carefree laughter, but Pan couldn't bring herself to enjoy it. Something was creeping beneath her skin like an insufferable itch. Unconsciously she scratched at her bare arms.

"You're wearing that? This is a party not a funeral," scoffed Vegeta from the sliding door to the kitchen.

Pan turned around to glare at him. Sure enough even he was dressed up formally like the rest of the visitors in the backyard. His black suit hugged his body and the top button of his dress shirt was causally undone. Bra pushed past her father with Goten trailing behind, wagging his proverbial tail as she gushed about how hansom he looked in his own button down and slacks. She herself with her aqua hair was wearing a deep plum and strapless evening dress that only reached mid-thigh.

Pan followed her friend's sleek body with envy. Glancing down at herself she couldn't help but agree with Vegeta. She looked drab and very depressing. Her dress was grey and sleeveless with barely any neckline and far too much length. Pan couldn't even tell if she had legs underneath the course material.

"I don't care how I look," said Pan defiantly.

The saiyan prince gave her a once over before releasing a low sneer.

"Clearly you don't care what you look like," he said. "But this isn't just a welcome back party. Tonight Bulma is giving the company to Trunks and she won't allow one of her guests to look, well to look like _you."_

Pan was utterly astonished. Vegeta was actually trying to help Bulma, it was almost unheard of.

"Well what do you want me to do?" she snapped angrily, clenching her fists at her side.

She couldn't help but feel slightly insulted with how poorly he thought her to be dressed.

"Go grab something from Bra's room Brat and hurry it up. He'll be here soon."

Pan stomped past him- irritated and confused. Honestly what did it matter?

Bra's room was on the second level just down the hall from Trunks' room. A shocking shade of pink covered every inch of the room including the walls and bedspread. Pan opened the closet and to her surprise there was only one outfit hanging up. It was a sleek, emerald green evening dress with a very low dip and slits on either side. She noticed after putting it on that there was no back. The material hung loosely like at her lower back. It was a beautiful dress.

An explosion of noise from downstairs interrupted her from her musings.

"Shit he's here," she murmured to herself as she dashed for the hallway.

Something that felt oddly like a large brick wall blocked her way.

"Watch where you're going brat," snapped Vegeta as he steadied her.

Disapproval crossed his features. He reached for her bun and ripped out the elastic that held it.

"For dende sakes this isn't a nunnery."

Pan allowed her hair to cascade in gentle curls over her shoulders. She paid Vegeta no further attention. Instead she continued her race to the main level of the house. She didn't want Trunks to think she had neglected to greet him upon his arrival.

She nearly tripped down the stairs in her haste. Instinctively she grabbed the railing and carefully descended at a slower pace. She couldn't see Trunks anywhere though the front door was open and his luggage was piled beside it. The invisible rash beneath her skin burned fiercely. She had missed him.

Halfway down the stairs she noticed a pair of deep blue eyes staring at her. Her heart skipped a beat- perhaps she hadn't missed him. Frozen, she watched him. His eyes were locked on her from over Goten's shoulder who was speaking animatedly to him. In Pan's mind the room had stopped. To her- nobody else was there- just him.

His lavender hair fell just below his ears and was casually windswept. His lips curved into his usual smirk at the sight of her. Pan couldn't help but return it with a sheepish grin. His stare lingered on her face and then dropped, slowly down the distance of her body. Pan's eyes widened and then she remembered what she was wearing. Sure enough he wasn't the only one taking in her appearance. The entire room of family, friends, business associates, and reporters were captivated by her presence.

She made to turn around and run back upstairs but Vegeta blocked her way with his arms crossed. He wore a very determined expression so instead to swallowed her pride and merged with the crowd.

Trunks didn't find her for quite some time until she had made the terrible mistake of hanging out at the refreshment table. Yamcha and Krillin's argument of which was better, nacho cheese or salsa, distracted her. She didn't even hear him coming.

"I almost did recognize you," he said loudly over the music Bulma had switched on after having a few drinks.

Pan spun around. His form loomed over her own, casting her in an almost shadow.

"Hey!" she said breathlessly.

She leaned in for a hug but hesitated. He however enveloped her without a care.

"I've missed you so much Panny-chan," he said cheerfully as he help her body close.

Pan couldn't help but feel flustered by their proximity. His taunt muscles enclosed her body in a heated embrace. A rush of adrenaline surged through her body. She found herself incapable of controlling herself. She wanted to fight him badly. She wanted to smell his blood.

The notion dizzied her. It thrilled her. It consumed her.

"I missed you too," she murmured while taking in his masculine scent.

Trunks released her slowly and peered down at her. She knew he saw he as a child, as a friend he could never live with out. For a moment she felt like being reckless. She wanted to throw their past away and build a new path of lust and wonder.

A distant voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You brats alright?"

Pan twitched involuntarily. Low rumbles vibrated through her chest. She heaved for a moment before settle down and eyeing Vegeta.

"We're fine," she said through gritted teeth. "Just catching up."

Trunks seemed startled but Vegeta seemed to know something. She titled her head in wonder as he watched her with a fatherly stare.

"Your mother wants you at the front of the room soon," said Vegeta slowly, his attention remaining on Pan rather then Trunks.

Trunks nodded before giving Pan one last squeeze.

"We have all night to talk Pan. I'll be back in a second." said Trunks before disappearing into the mob of party goers.

Pan watched his back forlornly. For a second all she could sense was him. His smell, his warmth, his strength, and then it wavered. A dull headache assaulted her brain.

"It hurts doesn't it," said Vegeta as he took a sip of punch from a pristine, crystal glass.

Pan unconsciously smoothed her dress. Her hands caressed her pelvis much longer than they should have.

Vegeta tightened his grip on the cup he was holding. It cracked and shattered. Pan jumped in bewilderment, slowly returning to reality.

"My suggestion to you is a cold shower," he said with a smirk before dropping the broken mess and returning to his wife's side who was already at the head of the room with Trunks at her side.

**Hey everyone! I'm would love to you I'm sorry for not updating as quickly as I had originally promised but I mother just had a heart attack. She's fine so no worries! I've just been really busy helping my dad out with house work and stuff. Anyway me and my boyfriend decided to drink to night and relax so I figured I'd write the next chapter to my story. Enjoy and review! I promise the next chapter will be very soon and very... Invigorating. Did I mention I'm drunk? Sorry for any mistakes... You guys will understand. Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
